


Catch Me When I Fall

by HartUnited



Series: Catch Me When I Fall [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy piece between Hart and Kompany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me When I Fall

Vinnie looked back towards the goal that he was supposed to goal that he was supposed to defend and saw what he feared the most... Joe on his knees - tears streaming down his boyish face. Vinnie felt two things guilt (he should have defended Joe better) and anger (Martin conceding that needless penalty).

He approached the younger man and pulled underneath his shoulders and then pulled him into his arms - 'brothers in arms'. "Joe it will be okay, I promise!" Vinnie felt Joe scoff into his chest and sighed. Putting two fingers under Joe's chin and repeated "IT WILL BE OKAY! Do you understand me Joe?" Joe nodded, but Vinnie could tell that Joe didn't really believe him at that moment.

Keeping one arm under Joe's shoulder - the boy looked like he could collapse at any moment - Vinnie dragged Joe back to the dressing room. yet rather then going through his own routine, Vinnie helped Joe through his. The 6 foot 5" keeper looked so lost and childlike that he really couldn't help it.

"Joe, have your shower and get dressed, you can stay in my guest room. otherwise we both know that you won't eat, OK?" Joe nodded, no arguments, that was how Vinnie could tell that this boy in front of him was not himself.

Vinnie knew that it was going to take a few days to feel his natural self again. He didn't mind as long as Joe knew that Vinnie will always catch him when he falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Other updates are in the works, just suffering from writers block on a few of my works.
> 
> Sequel possible comment with ideas if people would like one!


End file.
